Book Worm Blues
by dont-forget-your-start
Summary: Hermione's sixth year,She finds some things out about her past,She starts to drift away from Ron and Harry thinking it was for the best,Can a slytherin help her?Shes still not a Pure blood!HGDM
1. What's he paying you for?

Book Worm Blues

Chapter one What's he paying you for?

Hey! Well this is my second fic, I hope as many like it as they like my first (still in progress) Anyways Here it is. I hope you like it. It's mostly about Hermione and a forbidding love-Eww no teachers… That's just sick and twisted. Well Tell me what you think Please Review. Check out my other story- if you havn't already;)

Katrina.

Hermione Granger Straight A student, An intelligent and beautiful girl with honey brown colored curls reaching to her lower back. She , Hermione Granger, Was best friend of Ronald Weasley, And the infamous Harry Potter. She was by almost anyone's opinion the smartest witch of her year. Hermione also in her past years, Had Dated a famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum.

Hermione grew up in a very wealthy community because, She of coarse was very wealthy. Her family was one of the most high classed family's in London. Her Parents were well known Dentist. The most popular actually if you asked any one of London's residents.

Hermione sighed as she packed away her last book. Her parents had decided to move to a more secluded place, Hermione knew the only reason her mom agreed to do this was because it had meant a bigger mansion. Hermione loved her house she was in now. She didn't really want to move. She liked the area, It had a nice little park Hermione could bike too. It had a mall she could go to when she was bored. It had a nice lake Hermione could swim in, When she didn't want to go in her pool. She just felt free over the summer. They were going to move to a neighbor hood with only two other houses surrounding.

'Probably no kids' Hermione thought.

Hermione's parents were basically never home, They were either at work , On some fancy trips on which they rarely took Hermione, Or at some dentist convention. And if they were home, they ignored her, well not really ignored her, just preferred to do more important things then talk to their daughter.

Hermione shoved the box of her books out into the hall way. Hermione looked around her empty room, Markings of where pictures of her and her friends decorated the walls. Hermione took one last view out her window, The sun brightly shone in her eyes and out lined the forest that was behind Hermione's house. Hermione sketched the picture into her brain. It would be the last time she would ever see the view.

Hermione sighed again as she went down to the Living room, Mrs. Granger was over by the entrance laughing loudly with the Moving guy. Hermione's mom and dad were each having affairs, They both new, and didn't have a problem with it. Their relation ship was more a marriage of convenience then it was anything else. They didn't mind. On the other hand, They also didn't care if Hermione liked it or not, The whole family was messed up, Hermione being the normal one.

"Mom, When are we leaving?" Hermione asked huffily. Her mom ignored her like always and kept on flirting with the middle aged mover.

"MOM!" Hermione yelled. Her mother looked up at her finally egnoliging her existence along with the fact that her daughter wanted something,

"What hunny? Can't you see mommy's busy." Her mother asked her sweetly.

"Hey mom, No need to talk like I'm a baby, Maybe I was last time you checked because God know's you never talk to me . But anyways that's not the point, When are we leaving?" Well.. That's what Hermione thought, But instead she just asked.

"When are we leaving? I actually want to see the new house before I have to go back to Hog-School." Hermione replied hotly.

"Soon." Her mother said turning back to flirt with the moving guy. Hermione sighed. This is why she liked Hogwarts so much. There she was noticed, loved, had friends. Here she was nothing. To no body.

Hermione only dreamed of having a life like the Weasley's. Having siblings and parents that loved you, having a nice humble home, having fun with you family. She would give up everything she had to have a life like the Weasley's, Sure they didn't have a lot of money but they got by. Hermione at one point thought even Harry's life would be better then hers. She would rather have no parents then parents like hers. As horrible as it seemed it's how she felt.

But then Hermione thought about the Dursley's. Ohh how she hated how they treated Harry. She felt so bad for him now that Siruis had died. He was probably locked in him room, limited access to the out side world. Hermione hadn't heard from him all summer, She also hadn't heard from Ron. She couldn't owl them because well.. She didn't have an owl. She hoped to see them in Diagon Ally yesterday but she didn't see anyone she knew except for Neville Longbottom, he was a clumsy sweet boy. Hermione didn't think he had many friends, but she never really stopped to talk to him up until last year.

Hermione looked up just in time to see her dad walk , He walked right between the two flirting adults. The one his wife and the other the mover. Her dad was walking up the stairs towards her. "Hey daddy" She smiled and held out her arms as if she was going to hug him.

"Not now.." Her father mumbled walking past Hermione not even looking at her. She noticed lip stick marks on the neck of his white shirt. He also smelled of cheap perfume. Hermione watched him walk into his office. She sighed yet again.

She looked up and noticed her mom hadn't stopped flirting let alone moved away from the moving guy. Hermione was getting really annoyed . She was determined to leave, now.

"Hey buddy, " she said to the mover " Is my father paying you to stand around and flirt with my mother?" Hermione said glaring at the two. He starred at her like a deer in the head lights.

"Y-e-ss miss.." He said instantly grabbing a box and walking it out to the large truck. Hermione smiled sinisterly sickly grin. Her mother glared a deathly glare at her.

"How about now mummy, Can we go now?" Hermione asked rather bluntly.

"Get in the car." Her mother glared at her again.

"Yes mummy, I love you." Hermione smirked walking down past her mother. She generally didn't act like this, but her mother had really pissed her off.

Hermione went out to the silver Jaguar. Hermione sat in the hot car, the white leather stuck to her legs. Hermione shut the door and leaned into the front seat turning and pushing buttons in the front. As an end result her mixed CD of Linkin Park, AC/DC, and Styx was blaring out the speakers. Hermione smiled and sat back, the cold air rushing over her face. After about 10 minutes of honking the car horn Hermione's mom and dad finally emerge from the house.

'Thank god.' she thought.

__

Hey I hope you like it, just to let you know this is Hermione's sixth year and it's set in 2004! Read and review please! Thanks

Katrina


	2. Unwanted Surprise

****

Chapter 2 Un-wanted Surprise

__

Hey, I don't really have anything to say.. So here's the story.

Katrina

Hermione stepped out of the air conditioned car in to the scorching sun. She sighed, her mother was talking loudly on her cell phone, her father as well. She looked up at her new home, It was nice but nothing special, you could tell it was a bit bigger then her old home. Hermione really didn't care what the inside looked like. It had to be nice so she didn't care to go in.

"I'm going to see if they have a park." Hermione stated looking for some kind of permison but instead she got her mother talking louder on the call phone and her father making a 'shooing' movement with his hands. Hermione huffly walked out to the end of the drive way. It was really a simple little place. Only two other mansions surrounded the circular drive.

Hermione continued down the side street. She didn't see anything that caught her eye. But even Hermione had to admit, it was a beautiful area. She kept on walking for around 20 minutes, until she reached a small clearing, it had a little park, But behind the park there was a gray stoned building. Hermione smiled as she went over and sat on a swing. Hermione turned her head to look at the building, she was now close enough to see it was a swimming pool.

'what's the use? I'm sure every house here has their own swimming pool.' she thought. Hermione got up and figured it was worth a look.

She walked over and entered the gray building, a strong smell of clorine washed over her. It was a magnificent building cream colored tiles plastered the floor. Egg white paint covered the walls. Hermione walked straight forward she noticed there that she was on a balcony ledge. She looked down, IT was a magnificent Olympic sized swimming pool. It was huge! Hermione could see two figures swimming in the pool. Hermione squinted, she noticed one was a girl and one was a guy.

Hermione walked a little closer to the edge, her foot steps echoed . The boy looked up, he had blond hair. Hermione squinted to see how he was. She couldn't see his facial features. Hermione caught his attention. He started walking up the long stair case. Hermione's face widened. Before she seen who it was she was tempted to go down and introduce herself. But she was glad she didn't when Draco Malfoy came face to face with her. His body glistened with water. His face as wide as Hermiones. They stood there for about 2 minutes of silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy asked stupidly.

"I just moved here if it's any of your business what so ever." Hermione said rudely as she smirked. Draco starred in shock.

"Cat got your tongue ferret?" Hermione remarked.

"Shut up you filthy little insufferable mud blood" Draco sneered. Hermione just glared a deathly glare at him. Malfoy looked her up and down.

"Not bad for a mud blood even I must say. You never notice it under the Hogwarts robes I guess. Not bad not bad at all. I must say I am surprised." Malfoy sneered glancing behind Hermione to check her out. Hermione noticed this and pulled out her wand and pointed it at her throat.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Hermione said pressing it harder into his adams apple.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to do anything rash now would you mud blood?" Malfoy mocked. Hermione lowered her wand and turn to walk out.

"See ya later Granger." Malfoy grinned walking down the long stair way and back into the pool. Hermione turned around to say a remark to him, But he was already down half the stairs. Hermione watched for a moment, he was practically back in the pool .. With the girl. Who was the girl? Hermione didn't care. Malfoy looked up. She could tell he was smirking. Hermione turned on her heel and headed out the door.

"I can't belive this! Malfoy lives some where near me. This is horrible!!" Hermione screamed at her self.

She was now in a foul mood. Hermione stormed into her house. The movers had tons of box's blocking the stairs. Hermione glanced into the kitchen the same bloody moving guy was still flirting with her mom.

"Ahem!" She glared at him as she entered the kitchen. He instantly went into the living room and began moving box's up the stairs.

"What's up with the bitchy mood?" Her mother asked hotly as she filed her nails. Hermione was about to reply when her mother began again.

"By the way, we are going for dinner tonight at an old friends. I want you to dress nicely and be ready by 8:00." Her mother told her. Hermione angrily rolled her eyes as her mother walked by up the stairs to go see the mover.

The day grew older and Hermione progressively set up her room, By the time she was done it was 6:49Pm. About an hour before she left.

Hermione eagerly headed for the shower. 10 minutes past and Hermione emerged wrapped in a towel. She dried off and headed to her closet to find some clothes. Hermione decided on black form fitting elegant pin striped pants , a black tank top and a see through shirt covered in blue sparkles to go over top. She put on her clothes and sat at her make up table.

"Something simple, yet classy… hmm…" Hermione thought as she outlined her eyes in black liquid eye liner , mascara and covered her lips in a colorless gloss.

"Hmm.. Now for the hair." She said as she walked in and grabbed her blow dryer and brush. Hermione sighed as she slowly straightened her hair, it had taken about 40 minutes but it was well worth it in her mind. Straight and flipped out. How she liked it.

Hermione grabbed her silver necklace that had a blue diamond shaped like a star in the middle. Hermione noticed she had changed a lot during the summer. She no longer had the little girl look. But now she looked like a teen, she was glad. Hermione had also gained a lot of self convidence.

Hermione remembered back to last year, when they were fighting in the ministry. When she almost died. When her parents greeted her at the train stations. They seemed so loving… It was an act. It was all an act. Hermione remembered getting into the car.

"So what happened this year?" Her father asked.

"Ohh nothing much I almost died, help Harry…"

"Ohh that's nice." Her mother said looking out the window.

Hermione stopped remembering the thought of this angered her. Her parent's wouldn't care if she died. To them she was a mistake. A bright mistake.

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled impatiently from the bottom of the stairs. It has been a long time since Hermione had heard her mother yelling her name.

"Coming mother." Hermione said in an exasperated tone. Hermione went to the stairs. Her mother was dressed in a rather revealing dress and her father in a suit.

"Come on!" She said eagerly.

"Ugh," Hermione mumbled following her father out the door. She walked over to the car and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her father asked as if she was dumb.

"Getting in the car." Hermione said as she cocked her head.

"We are walking." Her mother pointed at a house across the circular drive.

"Oh." She sighed. She silently followed her parents. Hermione stepped up onto the marble steps and rang the door bell. Her parents were talking excitedly in the shadows.

The door opened. Hermione gasped. As she looked into the face of a blond boy.

"What are you doing here mud blood?" Draco asked in a confused yet snotty tone.

"I'm.. I'm… I'm..uh.."

"Who is it Draco?" A long drawling voice asked.

"Just Mudblood Granger." He replied in an arrogant tone. His father appeared beside him, he looked very angered. Hermione's parents emerged from the shadows.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Granger." Lucias said to Hermione. Hermione stared in shock.

"Draco I would think I raised you better, apoligize to Miss Granger." His father ordered.

"Imsorry." Draco mumbled. Hermione had to put a smile on when she seen him apoligize.

"Crucio." His father said as he pointed his wand at Draco. Draco collapsed on the floor. Whimpering. His 16 year old son, under a curse. Hermione jumped down at his side.

"Hello Kate, Dave.How are you?" He asked.

"Oh just great Lucias and yourself?" She replied in a flirtasuouse tone.

"Great. And how about you Miss Granger?" He asked head held high looking down at her at his son and their daughter.

"Horrible! Take it off of him, your hurting him!" Hermione said tear's forming in her eyes.

"Well my dear I do believe that is the whole point to the Curse." He said firmly. Draco wasn't whimpering anymore, but his body was twitching.

"Take it off him please." She begged.

" Hermione shut up and stop begging!" Her mother ordered. Lucias finally lowered his was when Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Narciassa! It's been so long!" Kate said rushing past Lucias to hug her.

"indeed it has been Kate." She said smiling. The adult's left to go to the living room.

"Mal--- Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked helping him up. For a second she thought she seen something in his eyes… no it couldn't be… It was Malfoy…

'Stop it Mione , your being stupid!' Hermione told herself. Hermione could hear her parents laughing and discussing something humorous.Hermione couldn't keep it inside her any more.

"Are you as confused as I am Malfoy?" she asked hoping he would respond civily.

"yes Granger I am, First I get cursed for calling you something my father taught me and cursed me if I didn't treat mud bloods-- or none pure blood people like I did." Malfoy rubbed his arm.

"So you don't know why I'm here?"

"Not a clue Granger, you're the know it all! You figure it out." He said pulling his arm from her grasp.

"Just when I thought you turned civil." Hermione said in an exasperated tone.


	3. Another Prophecy?

****

Chapter 3 Another Prophecy?

__

This story is soo much harder to write then my other one. Anyways hope you enjoy. Sorry it takes so long to write. My top priority is 'You put a spell on me?' so it takes a little long to get this up!

Katrina

"Honestly we thought you would catch on, Brightest witch in Hogwart's my ass. Did you actually think dentist's make this much money? I've never worked a single day in my life!" Her mother told her daughter. Hermione had tears welling in her eyes.

This was too much. Draco looked over at her he only prayed before he died that he seen Hermione Know-it-all Granger break down before he died. But know he was feeling bad for her. He had grown up with this, He could see how just learning about it would cause a break down. Upon Hearing that the Granger Clan was Voldemort's most loyal about 20 years ago, Hermione thought she was pure blood. That however wasn't true.

'Wrong!' Her brain yelled at her. She was adopted, Her foster Parents are Pure blood. Hermione found out the only reason they took her in was on Voldemort's orders. Hermione couldn't believe this . Voldemort claimed her to be one of the top ten most powerful witches and wizards in the world.

'He must be desperate to have a mud blood on his side.'

"But I'm not pure blood, Why is he that desperate?" Hermione meekly asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all?" Hermione narrowed her eyes on her foster mom. She ignored her.

"So I'm not pure blood?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Her mother added sipping her wine. Hermione was going to break down and cry at any moment now, she had to go, she had to leave.

"Thank you for dinner , I'm going home." Before any one could say anything Hermione got up, set her napkin on the table and left.

"Wait, Granger." Draco tried to say. Hermione looked back and then left. She couldn't deal with this, it was horrible, She kept thinking back to the two prophecy's they had discussed, The first one talked about Harry and how he would either have to beat Voldemort or he would have to die. Hermione found out that Harry knew about this, she wondered why he didn't tell her or Ron. The second prophecy Hermione swore she would never do.

__

Born to muggle's not so great,

They were killed to seal your fate,

Taken in by Death Eaters,

Brought up to believe in good,

You will live and befriend the 'one',

A loyal friend you will be,

You will stick behind him through thick and thin,

You will make sure he wins,

You in your sixth year will get the dark mark,

He will Battle the Dark Lord with your help ,

Voldemort will lose,

Destined to kill the boy who lives,

You will kill him,

Smartest witch you are,

You will rule the dark side ,

With a young Malfoy,

Dark Magic runs through your vain's,

Deny it you will not,

Dark Princess you were born,

Muggle born,

You will make The dark lord live on.

Hermione cried as she repeated it in her head, (A/N: I know it's not like the propchey like JK wrote.)

'I'm not going to kill Harry, I won't do it!' Hermione cried into her pillow, Even Draco was shocked by the prophecy. He couldn't imagine how she felt.

'She's destined to kill her best friend, and live for something she doesn't want. That's horrible' Draco thought as her parent's discussed how horrible it is to live with her. Draco thought it sounded perfect. After hearing all the things Hermione would have to do and hearing about her life, he some how couldn't well up the feelings of hate, they seemed to be replaced with pitty.

Draco couldn't believe on how much her foster parent's hated her, they way they talked about her. It sickened him. 'Maybe she did have a hard life…" Draco pondered as dinner ended.

Hermione Granger woke up to thunder and lighting fighting in the sky out side. It was still dark, Her eyes still hurt. Instantly bringing back the memorize of last night. Hermione showered and got dressed, she hated life, she really did. She didn't want the dark mark, she didn't want to kill any one let alone Harry, she did want to rule the dark side, she didn't want to do it with Malfoy. She didn't want to come back home to her foster parents. Hermione began to cry again thinking of the terrible things that await her in the future.

Hermione grabbed her wand and put it in her pocket. She generally was excited to go back to Hogwarts… Not this year. IT was different . She was not going to obey the prophecy any more. She was going to change her future if it was at all possible. She was going to have to leave Harry and Ron, Her only real friends. As hard as it would be. She had too. For their own safety. Hermione looked at her clock, It was 10:00Am, and still Dark. Today she was going to board the Hogwart's express, Today she was going to end the friend ship, Today she was going to ruin her life.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks cage out of the silver car. She slammed the door. She never wanted to see their face's again. Hermione entered the train station. Draco got out of the same car Hermione did.

"Thank you Mrs. And Mr. Granger,"

"It's not a problem Draco, Do us one favour, Teach her well." Dave advised him. Draco shut the door with out saying anything more. Draco quickly ran after Hermione , He entered the train station. Instantly ingulfed in the crowed of people. Slowly making his way to Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione boarded the train, she still hadn't seen Ron or Harry, Hermione was dreading the moment's until they found her. Hermione shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the fine cushioned red fabric backing. Hermione thought deeply on what it would be like to grow up having a biological loving family. Hermione's heart sank as the door slid open.

__

Aww no more Harry or Ron? Is life going to be that horrible?? What about Draco? Can he actually stand this filthy little mud blood? Idunoo we will have to see!!


	4. Making Friendships?

****

Chapter 4 Making Friendships??

Hey! Did you like the last chap? Well I hope you like this one.

Katrina

"You okay Granger?" Malfoy asked sliding the compartment door open.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Hermione glared as Malfoy sat beside her.

"I know what your going through."

"You don't have the slightest idea!" Hermione stated.

"I do have an idea, Some what." Malfoy said sympathetically. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione turned and looked at him blinking it away. Malfoy's eyes softened upon seeing this.

"Everything will work out." Draco said wiping the tear away.

"What happened to you? Before it was mud blood this and know it all that, And now your…. Well…." Hermione was cut off by Draco firmly pressing his lips against hers. Hermione was surprised and shocked. But she didn't pull away. She was actually enjoying Herself, She hadn't done this in the past 3 days. Hermione heard the compartment door slam shut. Hermione's eyes shot open and she pulled away.

"Wh…a….t. was that for?" Hermione asked looking straight into his eyes. Draco pointed to the door that was now shut.

"Potter and Weasley were coming, I figured they would leave you alone if they seen YOU kissing me, And well, I knew you would think that if you left them alone the Prophecy wouldn't work."

"How did you.."

"I know thing's Granger. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." With that said Draco walked out of the compartment. Hermione was highly confused.

'Well, It's clear they hate me now.' Hermione thought as she played back what happened in her brain.. Over and Over and Over again.

Hermione grabbed her bag and searched for some thing to do.

'Where are my books?' She wondered dumping the contents of her bag on the floor.

'I need some thing to take my mind off of my horrible life! Where are they!' Hermione glanced around the compartment- nothing.

'damn it!' Hermione thought. Hermione put her stuff back into her bag and sat back on to the seat. This is what the next two year's of her life would be.

Alone

Hermione sighed and laid down on the long seat. She stared at the roof for a long time. Hoping it would just go away. Hermione shut her eyes, Falling into a restless sleep.

__

'You're a whore! Kissing Malfoy!" Ginny yelled cornering Hermione.

'I don't believe you would do that too us!" Ron yelled making her jump.

'We trusted you! You killed him!' Ginny bent down inches away from her face.

'I didn't mean too! I couldn't stop it!' Hermione tried to speak up. Ginny lowered her hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. She fell off the seat. It was dark outside, The compartment light flickered. Hermione got up off the floor and looked around wiping the sweat from her forehead.

'I better change.' Hermione thought pulling the curtin's across the door window.

An hour later the train slowed to a stop. Hermione grabbed her things and exited the train.

"Firs years, over here." Hermione heard the booming voice, She noticed Ron's vibrant red hair over beside him. Hermione sniffed the warm night,

'And so my life of solitude begins.' Hermione thought sadly grabbing a coach. Hermione had ended up sitting with two third year Gryffindors.

Hermione Sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, away from any one. Dumbledor stood up silencing the entire hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I just would like to point out that the Forbbin forest is still Forbinen" Dumbledor glanced at Harry and Ron, but then noticed Hermione wasn't with them. A feeling of worry ran through his eyes.

"And a word to the wise, Keep your friends close, But your enemies closer. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledor said sitting down. The table's filling with a gigantic feast.

Hermione thought it was a little odd but piled her plate with food anyways. Hermione noticed through out dinner, Ron and Harry kept on looking at her. Along with Malfoy. Hermione felt as if she was an animal in a zoo.

The feast was dismissed. Hermione headed up by herself to the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting in the normal spots. By the fire place in the arm chairs. Hermione glanced at them and they glanced back. Hermione's heart broke as she walked past them up to the sixth year's girls dorm.

__

Sorry bout the short chap, Will post Monday--Probably.


	5. Better off with out them?

****

Chapter 5 Better off with out them?

__

Hey, Sorry for the long wait, been busy lately. Anyways hope you enjoy. Thank's for the reviews, and keep them coming. This story might not continue if I don't get feed back.

Katrina (sorry to be mean to the people that like it)

'I can't keep this up!' Hermione thought as she speed walked from the great hall. She wanted to leave before Harry and Ron had the chance to talk to her. She had successfully hiden from them for the last two days. They knew some thing was wrong, The problem was, they couldn't find her. Hermione's first class was Advanced Double Potions. She sighed as she ran down to the dungeons.

Hermione peered into the class , Empty. Hermione went to the very corner of the class room, She was 20 minutes early. Hermione took out a quill, parchment and a blue bottle of ink. She was alone, yet again. Hermione looked down at her blank parchment, twirling her quill in her fingers.

"Well Miss Granger you're here early. I must say, I am deeply shocked to see you with out Potter or Weasley." Hermione looked up too see Snape come from his office. Hermione just nodded.

"Did you finally notice that you would be better off with out them?" Hermione sadly nodded.

"Why the sudden change?" Snape asked shuffling some papers. Hermione didn't reply.

Student after student began to fill the class, each and everyone ignoring Hermione. About 3 minutes before class started, Hermione looked up, Her heart sank. Ron and Harry were walking towards her. Hermione quickly looked down at her parchment, Panicking. Hermione shut her eyes and put her head in her hands.

'Please make them go away.' she prayed . Hermione felt some one sit beside her. 'I knew I would have to face them so-' Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a muscular arm draped around her back, Hermione was pulled into him. Hermione-shocked, opened her eyes.

Draco smiled looking down at her, he moved a strand of carmle colored hair off of her face. He leaned his head down slowly and brushed his lips with hers. Hermione smiled fakely. Harry and Ron ended up sitting behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, Please save that for your own time." Snap drawled turning his back to them as he began to write on the board. Everyone was watching.

"What's she playing at?" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione could hear every word they said. Hermione dipped her quill in ink and began to write on a piece of blank parchment.

__

Thank you- She wrote as she slid it over to Draco's side. Draco dipped his quill.

__

No Problem, So how are you cooping Granger?- Hermione didn't respond, she just looked at the page, she felt horrible, lonely, unloved, hated. Draco looked into her contemplating eyes. He felt horrible for her. He just didn't have the guts to hate her any more. Draco raised his hand and began to soothingly rub her back.

"It's going to end up alright Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione half smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She felt safe and some what happy with him. Draco was shocked, he didn't mind. For some reason or another… he actually liked it.

"Miss Granger, Have you heard a single word I have said?" Snape asked glaring at her.

"y….e…s.." Hermione mumbled.

"10 point's from Gryfindor for lying and a week's detention for showing affection in my class! Not everyone wants to see that." Snape mocked. Slytherins snickered but everyone in the class was very shocked.

"Hermione-mud blood-Granger has a boyfriend?" One Slytherin girl laughed.

"I know, Malfoy must be desperate." a boy responded.

"I can't wait to see what happens when his father finds out!" The same girl laughed.

"Professor, It was my fault, not Hermiones." Draco replied. A couple of people gasped, Draco Malfoy -Using Hermione's first name with out mud blood in the same sentence.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, You may join her." Malfoy nodded and smirked. 'I finally can talk to her.' He thought.

Potion's went rather quickly, although not smoothy. Hermione kept messing up her and Draco's potion. She was so shocked at Ron and Harrys conversation. Hearing her two best friends talk…about that… it was just.. Weird. Hermione felt really bad. In the past two hours Hermione had found out that Harry liked her since fourth year, and a bunch of other stuff that made her feel like shit.

She was the first to leave to potions class room. Hermione ran her fastest to her next class, Muggle's studies. Draco smiled watching her leave. He was looking forward to their detention tonight. Draco crammed his notes. Quills and ink into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and left. Not noticing Harry or Ron following him.

Draco headed to his next class, once out of sight of the Potions class Ron spoke up.

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily getting In Draco's face.

"Well Weasley, I didn't do a damn thing, It is your fault Hermione hasn't been talking to you." Malfoy concluded.

"What do you mean?" Ron angrily spat.

" Hermione has feelings for me, she has since fourth year--" Draco began lying through his teeth.

"Ohh yes, Cause I'm sure bouncing Ferret's are attractive." Harry stepped in.

"Potter, your upset just because she doesn't like you. I heard your whole conversation in potions. And By the way Hermione looked at the end of class I'm sure she did too. Anyways, Back to what I was saying, I also have feelings for her, It was you two who drove her away. She knew you wouldn't accept our relationship so she ditched you two. We just started dating over the summer. So if your done, I'm now going to be late for my next class and-" Draco was interrupted by Ron slamming him against the wall by his throat. Draco looked at him boredly.

"Upset she doesn't like you either Weasel?" Draco sneered. Ron raised his hand and punched him hard in the eye. Draco narrowed his eyes. He raised his knee and kneed him in the groin. Ron fell to the floor clutching his… well…

"Don't you ever fucking touch or talk to Hermione and I ever again! Clear?" Draco told him in a cold tone. He raised his wand to Ron's face , mumbled something and left.

Draco headed to his next class, smirking at how well he just pissed Potter and Weasley off. Now to tell Hermione what he told them.

__

Longer chap, hope you like it.


	6. Pigs can fly?

****

Chapter 6 Detentions

__

Hey guy's thanks for the reviews!I love them : - ). Here's the story!

Katrina

"Muggle's have some thing called electricity. Electricity help's them a great deal. They use it to run many things, Can anyone tell me what those things are? Anyone?" The professor asked. Hermione began to daze off, Thinking about the prophecy, Losing Ron and Harry she loved them dearly… Her only friends.. And they were gone. Them both liking her was also a surprise. Plus the fact that Draco was being kind and how he helped her in potions.

The thought's of Harry and Ron kept popping back into her head ever so often. How much she missed them. They hadn't communicated at all since the last day of fifth year. Hermione thought of Harry… He must have been so depressed and Hermione hadn't even talked to him, helped him though it. Hermione thought deeply about this. She couldn't believe what she was resorting to.

'Running from my problems.' she sighed. She always told Harry or Ron to face them and now she was doing the exact opposite of what she grew up believing in.

'I want this all to end! I could jump off the astronomy tow-'Hermione's thought were interrupted by a swift yet painful jab of the elbow to her ribs.

"Ow." Hermione yelped rubbing her side.

"Sorry, Class is over." Hermione looked around the class room. Empty.

"Thanks…" She mumbled to the sixth year hufflepuff . Hermione grabbed her parchment ,quill and ink and put it in her bag. She left the class room, The corridor was empty as was her stomach. But she didn't want to go down to lunch considering Ron and Harry would be down there. And it would break her heart to run from them…again. Hermione was in a rather depressing mood, Contemplating everything.

'Charms…' Hermione groaned. She had it with her fellow Gryfifndors and the slytherins. She was sure this time that she would be faced with Ron and Harry. She only hoped Draco would save her as he did in Potions. Hermione wandered around for 40 minutes then headed to the charms class room 10 whole minutes before it started. Hermione peered In the room. It was only half full. Thankfully, Ron and Harry weren't there yet. But Draco was. Hermione smiled but it soon faded when she seen the purplish black mark around his eye. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. Hermione walked over and sat down.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked . She put her hand on his cheek examining the bruise.

"Hello, I'm fine. Weasley decided to well.." He trailed off and grinned. Hermione just blankly stared at his face, black eye and all.

"Oh I'm sorry! This is al my fault." Hermione stated.

"No it's not, don't worry about it Hermione, Weasley's upset, I would be too if I lost my best friend of 5 years and he likes you along with Potter so it just makes it harder for them." Hermione just gazed at him for a second. She felt guilty. The only guy that had ever liked her was Krum. Hermione put her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands.

"I hate my life." She stated as the bell rang. Draco felt horrible as he watched her. A silent tear fell on the desk. For some reason Draco didn't want to admit, he wanted to just hold her, make her feel better. He knew what was happening. He was beginning to like her. He however was battling with himself to get rid of the feelings.

Draco ran his hand through his hair.

'Oh this is going to be a tough year.' He sighed. Hermione pulled her head up and wiped her eyes. It really hurt Draco to see her like this. So alone, pained… Depressed.

"You going to be okay?" He whispered as Flitwick wrote on the chock bored.

"What's you definition of okay?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Draco gave her a sympathetic look.

"I hope so, It's just so hard. I don't want to live my life running from them. They are my best friends."

"Then don't." Draco stated simply.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked deeply confused.

"Run from them."

"oh, sure. That's easy. I'll stop if a guy asks me to Hogsmade this weekend!" Hermione said sarcastically as if she was talking about pig's flying. She rolled her eyes and pulled a quill from her bag.

"Well, That lead's me to the question I was going to ask anyways, Would you like to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?" Draco smiled.

__

Did you's like it?! FLUFFY! Lol. Drop me a review!

Katrina


	7. Stress

****

Chapter 7 Stress

Hey! I'm so glad people like my story! Sorry it took so long to update , Im having my Friend is sleeping over for the weekend so I probably wont post till Sunday night or Monday Sorry!

Sorry for the long wait!But now, here is the highly anticipated CHAPTER 7!! Well, Thanks for the reviews, my other story just hit 102 reviews! I was so happy . Long chapter for the long wait!

Katrina

Hermione just sat there thoroughly surprised. But some how she couldn't turn him down.

"I'd love too." She smiled. That was the first time Draco had seen Hermione smile a genuine smile. He had only faintly remembered seeing it very few times when she was with Potter and Weasley. Draco smiled back.

"I'm really glad your coming, We will have time to talk." Draco smiled. " So are you going to talk to Potter and Weasley?" Hermione's happy smile instantly faded.

"I don't know what to say to them!" Hermione desperately whispered.

"I know where you can start.. I sort of told them tthhaaat you were.. Well.." Draco told Hermione everything that he told Weasley and Potter. Some how Hermione wasn't mad.

"Thank's for covering me once again." She smiled.

"Not a problem." Hermione's mood lifted as class wore on. Giggles here and there. Draco was a really nice person. She was developing feelings at an alarming rate, but were they really feelings of love? Or was she just desperate for some one that made her happy? She would decide later right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment, for it would be over in her next class.

She knew she had to talk to them and the Slytherins didn't share her next class. Only a year ago she dispised anything that involved the class with slytherins. But now it was the only one she enjoyed. At least she could see Draco tonight in detention. 'Ohh the dreadful teacher.' Hermione thought. A few notes later and a new charm learned the bell sadly rung.

"See you in Care of Magical Creatures." Draco smiled tossing his stuff in his black bag. Hermione unrepentantly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you." She blushed upon leaving. He stood opened mouthed.

"What was that fo-" Then he noticed she was gone. Draco was super excited now and headed down to his next class. Arithmacy.

Hermione headed to the girl's bathroom , only to splash herself with cold water, sending her back down to reality. Hermione was going to be late if she didn't run. So she did. She ran up 3 full flights of stairs and just entered the class room as the acient bell rang through out the school. Hermione glanced around the full class. They were all looking at her.

"Please take your seat Miss Granger." Professor Mcgonagal asked sternly. And wouldn't you know it, The only seat left was with Harry. (a/n: I know they have this with the slytherins but I couldn't think of another class.) Hermione slowly and cautiously walked over and took her seat. She was greeted by a wide smile. She sadly looked away. Mcgonagal began a long lecture. Harry genteelly turned Hermione's head towards him by lightly moving her chin.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You haven't talked to us in ages." Harry said with a concerned look. Hermione looked at him a sad look. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mione, tell us… we care about you…" Harry begged, his insides were breaking not having her around.

'I'm not going to kill him! I can't , I wont! Should I tell him about the prophecy?'

"Hermione?" Her head pounded. "Hermione? Hermione… Hermione!" Her heart felt as if it was in her throat. She looked at Harry, he became blurred, his voice echoed her name as she fell back into muscular thank-god-for-Quidditch-arms. Hermione blacked out.

x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione drowsily opened her eyes, Her sight was blurred.

"Hey!" Hermione raised her hand and rubbed her eyes. Her vision slowly coming back to her, Draco was at her beside smiling .

"She's up." He said in a colder tone, some where behind him. Ron and Harry instantly rushed to her side.

"Mione!" Hermione groaned , Ron yelled her name, not only did she hate that name, but she didn't want to see them right now.

"Hermione are you-" Harry began.

"Give her some room!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, rushing to her side.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

"Okay." Hermione mumbled lying through her teeth.

"Don't lie." She prompted.

"I feel horrible." Hermione didn't feel like arguing so she said it in a bored tone.

"I'll get you a stress potion then."

"How did you…"

"I know all Miss Granger." She told her rushing into her office.

"What happened?" Hermione mumbled trying to sit up. But then she noticed Draco's hand was in hers, fingers interlinked. Hermione smiled inside and laid back down. Enjoying the time she had with him.

"I don't exactly know, Weasley came to my class saying that something happened to you." Draco sweetly in a soothing voice told her.

"You fainted or pass out and I brought you here." Harry told her. Hermione groaned and shut her eyes.

"Mione, What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"We need to talk." Harry told her. Hermione couldn't deal with this right now, Draco knew it, he just couldn't see why Potter and Weasle were hassling her right now.

"Leave her alone, She will talk to you when she's ready." Draco glared at them. 'thank you Draco!' Hermione thought.

"We do and will not take orders from you Malfoy, She may be your girl friend but she is our best friend, We haven't talked to her since the last day of fifth year so fu-"

"Now now Potty, Watch your mouth." Draco growled.

"We are going to find out what-" Ron began.

"Leave her alone Weasel, She has her reasons, will you two respect that? She will talk to you when shes ready!" Draco's voice was reasonably louder when he finished. The two boy's glared at him.

"thank you Draco," Hermione whispered. Ron and Harry stared in shock at their so called friend.

"Please, just go." Hermione said firmly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU HERMIONE!?" Ron roared with anger. Draco didn't like this. He pulled his wand out of his pocket pointing at his face.

"Don't you ever raise your voice with her, Get out or I will curse you to hell." Draco shot daggers through his eyes at Ron. Harry pulled Ron out of the hospital wing in fear .

"Thank you Draco, Thank you for everything." Hermione said sitting up, Draco smiled at her, never ina million years did anyone, even Draco himself think he would fall for Hermione Granger. He gave up on ignoring his growing feelings. He gave into the power of love. He knew he liked her, when ever she smiled it was an instant mood picker upper. When ever she talked to him he felt happy, when ever she touched him, he got all warm and shivers up his spine. When ever she looked at him he felt like his happiness would never end. And how he got butterflies when Ron called Hermione his Girlfriend.

"Draco?? Draco?? Draco??" Hermione had been talking to him for a while, getting no response.

"I'm sorry." Draco said shaking his head and snapping out of his thoughts.

"I…I… never mind." He was going to tell her, but it wasn't the right time he thought. It was too early in the friendship.

"I can't wait till Hogsmade." Hermione smiled trying to change the subject.

"Why?" he asked slyly, yet looking quizzical. Hermione began to blush.

"Because well… You see it's-"

"Miss Granger! Lay down, you need your strength, drink this." Madam Pomfrey told her pushing Draco away from her beside. She handed her a long tube with a smoking orange potion.

"wh..wh..ats this?" Hermione asked looking skeptical. It was very warm, it began to burn her hand through the tube.

"Stress Potion, Drink up quickly, it puts you to ease." She prompted. Hermione slowly raised it to her lips, letting the hot potion seep into her mouth. It was warm then burning, She tilted her head back hoping it would hurry up and go down her throat, it was burning her tongue, It was as slow as molasses. Hermione began coughing furiously.

"Just swallow it Miss Granger."

'harder then it looks!' Hermione thought angrily as she grabbed a glass of water. Gulping it furiously. She began to feel free, and spacey.

"That potion was horrible" she said in a spaced out voice. "Am I supposed to feel light headed?" Hermione asked smiling widely.

"Ohh yes Miss Granger, you are." Madam Pomfrey told her turning back to her office. Draco looked at the smiling Hermione. She began to giggle.

"Are you feeling okay Hermione?" Draco asked.

" Draco, I'm feelings GREAT right now!" She laughed.

"So why are you looking forward to next weekend so much?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why? Because I like you and I get to spend the whole day with you!" she squeeled in excitement. Draco was sitting slightly in shock. Pomfrey gave her a large dose, meaning anything that was bothering Hermione she would get off of her chest.

"whhaat?"


	8. Prophecy off the chest

Chapter 8 Prophecy off the chest

__

Sorry for the long wait, this will probably be my last post until.. I don't know, but this weekend im going to my aunt's so I will be able to do rough copies, but no good copies. Anyways please review,

Katrina.

"Why do you look so surprised, Wasn't it the least bit obvious?" Hermione giggled.

"nnnno." Draco replied in disbelieve " Are you being serious?"

"Why would I lie? I feel good getting it out now ." Hermione smiled then turned it into a smirk.

"Well, I sorta fe-" Draco was cut off the two 16 year old teen boy's running through the door.

"Hermione Granger I demand you to tell us what the hell is going on with you." Ron yelled storming over to her bed. Harry ran in after him panting. Draco raised hit wand pointing it at the two. Hermione just smiled weakly and pushed it down.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Hermione nodded.

"Hi?" Was all Ron could say because he was caught off guard.

"Hermione, What did we do?" Harry asked also caught off guard.

"Nothing you did, It's just well, Come sit down better get comfortable." Ron and Harry along with Draco each pulled up chairs, Draco pulled the curtins across enclosing, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"Are you sure your ready to tell them Hermione?" Draco asked with a serious face "I mean I want you too, But are you sure it's wise while your on.. That … that potion?" Draco continued.

"Well, It's probably not wise, But it's the only way im going to get it over with." Hermione gave another weak smile.

"Okay," Hermione cleared her throat " This summer was horrible, First I moved, I found out I moved beside Draco. I also found out that my parent's were foster parents who were death eaters, I found out about two prophecys and the one big reason, I have to kill Harry when he defeat's lord voldemort." Hermione said in one big breath.

"You just called him lord." Draco commented. Hermione looked at him shut her eyes tight then opened them again. Harry had a look of horror on his face.

"Why?" Ron asked. Hermione took a deep breath and explained the prophecy, and how she thought she could ignore it. They were both hurt.

"Why wouldn't you tell us about it?" Ron said feeling a little betrayed.

"Because, I wanted you guy's to forget about me so I wouldn't fufill the prophecy-"

"Hermione, I know you would never kill me, I know you wouldn't even think about it, Hermione do you really believe in a stupid Prophecy that some death eaters told you about?"

"How come you never told me about your prophecy Harry? They told me about that too," Hermion e stated. Harry grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, trying to ignore the question..

"Mione, You should of told us. So are you and Malfoy really a couple? Or was he just being a slimy ferret?" Ron asked glaring at Draco, He smirked and leaned back in his chair. Hermione looked at Draco, He nodded and smiled, She also smiled widley.

"Yes." She said turning to them. Harry sadly got up and hugged her, Ron's mouth hung open while Draco just raised his eye brows as if challenging him to say some thing. Draco felt jealousy wash over his body when he watched Harry hug her.

"So are we back to being best mates?" Harry asked looking into her warm chocolate eyes. Hermione frowned.

"Harry, Ron I want to, Believe me, But it's for the best that we don't I mean think abo-"

"HERMIONE WE WONT LET ANYTHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN! I PROMISE YOU!" Harry pleaded with her. Pain, hurt, heart break and anger swirled around in his eyes.

"Harry please don't make this harder then it is!" Ron glared at her.

"What happened to the Hermione that told us never to give up? The one that was out best friend? The book worm that we loved so much, The person who knew the answer to everything and was always right, The one that scolded us when we didn't do our homework, Got mad at us when we made fun of Spew-"

"S.P.E.W" Hermione corrected him, He ignored it.

"The sweet ,loving, caring GIRL THAT WE LOVED, OUR BEST FRIEND SINCE FIRST YEAR! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?" Ron yelled at her. Hermione was getting frightened.

"c-c-lam do-" She stuttered.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND? THE GIRL I LIKED SINCE FIRST YEAR? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER! NOW YOUR THROWING OUR FRIENDSHIP OUT THE WINDOW BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PROPHECY? YOUR GIVING UP!" Ron had gotten Pomfrey's attention by now.

"Mr. Weasley, You will not use that behaviour in here! Out, out out!" She said shooing him out the door.

"I will not tolerate this!" were her last words to him. Harry stood there for a minute, he gave her another hug.

"Sorry bout that Hermione, It's just well, We love you and we don't want to leave you, But you obviously think it's best. And well your generally always right. So have fun." Harry left. Hermione Threw her head back into her pillow.

"Wow, That went well…" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Let them cool down, It will get better."

"I highly doubt it, It will take Ron a long time." Hermione sighed. Draco lifted her chin up with his finger.

"They will get over it, I promise." Heads getting closer, lips brushing together. Hermione snaked her hand through his hair, Draco deepened the kiss. Pulling away two minutes later. Breathless.

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say. Draco smiled.

"I get that a lot." He said cockily smirking " will she let you out yet?"

"Duno, go check." Hermione winked. Hermione got off her bed and stretched. Watching Draco go get Pomfrey to ask her. It was around 6:00Pm, Dinner time just began. Draco came back with a smile.

"She says your free too go." He said.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I will answer yours if you answer mine." He smirked.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I was wondering if you so kindly wanted to be my girlfriend?" Draco blushed. Hermione smiled widely.

"Of coarse." Hermione smiled as Draco took her hand.

"Shall we be off to dinner?" He asked.

"We should." Hermione and Draco headed to the great hall. Making small talk. They pushed the doors open, Student's directed their gazes to the doors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Holding hands smiling. What was this world coming too? Small whispers filled the air.

__

Like it? Gimmi a review!

Katrina


	9. Around the school

****

Chapter 9 Around the school

__

Please Review, anything constructive? Check out my other story's if you like HP/HG. Thanks.

Katrina.

It had been all over the school about Hermione and Draco's relationship in record time. Which lead's us to why Hermione was now pushed up against the wall, her arms held over her head by her wrists. She wasn't trying to get away, she would take what ever was going to happen. Two houses were overly angry with the new formed relationship, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

XPure with notX

Hermione looked at the fierce red head. Anger in it's eyes. Giving off Dagger's with every glare.

"Why the change?" They growled.

"Do you mind? I'm going to be late for my next class." Hermione replied dully. Their grip tightened on Hermione's wrist.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this Hermione." they growled.

"Stop acting like your year's older then me Ginny, It's none of your business, Now get your filthy poor hands off me." Hermione said in rage but then gasped at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"I don't believe you! You Filthy mud blood!" Ginny screamed as she slapped Hermione hard across the face, Hermione's eyes widened as she raised her hand up to her cheek. She watched Ginny storm off down the corridor. The whole fight was about what Ron told Ginny. She over reacted and wanted an answer about why the change. Which lead to the slapping and yelling. Hermione sighed 3 friends gone now. She continued to Potions. At least one thing that was good about today. Double Potions.

Hermione reached the class room seconds before the bell rang. Hermione took her seat beside Draco as it did.

"Hey Beautiful." Draco smiled. Hermione turned facing him fully and smiled back. His mouth fell slightly open in shock.

"What happened?" Draco asked looking concerned.

"Tell you after." Hermione stated. Class passed in a blur. Draco and Hermione had lunch together out in the September weather. Draco was furious when he found out what Ginny Weasley did and said. Draco kindly went and got Hermione a potion that would take the mark away, Hermione was thankful.

"So, What are you going to do about the Weasleys?" Draco asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know, I honestly didn't mean to say that… it just… slipped out…" Hermione leaned back into Draco's chest.

"Pansy was upset to, she had a fit, She obviously doesn't know about my father liking you. She kept on threatening me by saying she was going to tell him. Pathetic really. But, No more Parkinson." Draco laughed.

"Your father doesn't like me… He has to like me, actually not like but tolerate." Hermione concluded. Draco stiffened a smile.

"So, What do you think Potter and Weasley are going to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, Don't care, they at least Ron has erased me from his life." Hermione sullenly said looking down at the ground. Draco rubbed her back.

"Hermione, It will get better, I will go talk to him.."

"I don't want you to end up In the hospital wing.. Please don't." Hermione pleaded. Draco sadly nodded. Fully knowing that he was going to go talk to Harry maybe Ron.

"Come on we gotta get to cl-"

"Promise me Draco." Hermione said firmly looking up into his eyes. Draco looked away and got up, giving Hermione his hand to take.

"Promise!" Draco looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm not promising anything."

"Draco!Don't"

"I'm going to." He said walking towards the castle.

__

Sorry it's short, I just started school today. Sorry! Will be longer in future.

Katrina


	10. The Wrath of the Weasley’s

****

Chapter 10 The Wrath of the Weasley

__

Sorry I took so long, I'm trying to end my 'You put a spell on me' story, So I've been wrapped up in plans, schoolwork, stuff with friends, you know the deal, please review, Thanks!

Katrina

Hermione walked the dead hall ways, she hadn't spoken to Draco all week. Draco hadn't made an effort to and she just avoided him. Ron and Harry also noticed the trend. Harry was getting excited hoping that Hermione would come back to them, so they would then be the Trio United once more. Ron however didn't want her back, she had changed to him. She was no longer the Hermione Granger he knew or liked.

Ron was always a very stubborn person, but never ever to this extent. Harry begged and pleaded for Ron to come and talk to Hermione but Ron objected saying he was disgusted Harry would even suggest that. Thing's hadn't been good for the two boy's since their return to Hogwarts, So far they had both gotten zero's on all the test and quiz's, They hadn't been doing their homework, Ron had been very cranky since he found out. He had been taking it all out on Harry, Their friendship wasn't going well either.

Hermione was the main key.

Hermione finally reached the common room, bolting to her room. It was time she got things straight. She had to sort it out once and for all. She had to forget about the prophecy for now. She had to make things right. Hermione grabbed her parchment and quill.

__

Ron and Harry,

I'm sorry.. I miss you guy's. I'm going to forget about the prophecy and it can be like old times. Meet me in the common room at 11:30 Tonight if you accept my apology.

Love Always no matter what,

Hermione Granger

Hermione sealed the letter and sent it off with Lavenders owl, Lavender never cared if she used her. Hermione waited and waited.. Hoping the time would go faster, It didn't . It was only 9:30pm, Along time to go yet. Hermione sat staring at her photo album, all the good times when she thought her 'parents' had neglected her because she was a mistake or some thing like that.

The day's when she had to help the famous boy who lived protect the world. Now she had to turn against him and Ron. And all the sudden she was going out with Draco. Hermione hated the world today. No denying it that she had feelings for him though. She did, she truly did. She just didn't want to accept the fact that they were fighting.

Hermione really shouldn't have been mad at Draco, he was trying to help her. She should have understood that he was only trying to help. Maybe it was for the best that they weren't talking, the trio could possibly be united, making Malfoy their enemy once again. But then again Hermione couldn't possibly forget all the things Draco helped her through. Was she ready to do this?

Should she just cancel with Ron and Harry and go apologize with Draco? These thought's were swimming through her mind, Hermione didn't even notice that Lavender had entered the room. She was now frantically waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione looked as if she had been petrified. Her eyes still rested upon the bed post, her attention not directed on her eye site but thought's that swirled in her mind, vision's of the trio in the ministry of magic crossed over with visions of Draco holding her protectively. Kissing her- calling her names, Harry laughing with her-crying out for her to be okay, Ron blushing when she embarrassed him-Ron screaming at her for turning away and ruining their friendship. Her thought's all lead back to this all being Voldemort's fault. It was all him. Everything chaotic lead back to him, Death's, the war, fear, hate, Everything bad was his fault. Hermione wanted to rip out his throat with her bare hands. Kill him. Hermione had never ever felt like this with any one before, she had never truly 'hated' any one to the point of wishing death upon them .She wasn't a killer. Was she?

"HERMIONE!" Lavender screamed. Hermione shot back to reality. The loud beeping of Hermione's watch was going off, 11:00pm It read. Hermione clicked the button causing it to stop it's beeping.

"It's about time! Jesus Girl, where were you? Off on cloud 9 with Draco?" Lavender laughed. She could be so clueless some times, Hermione thought.

"No.. Sorry… I got to go…" Hermione said jumping off of her bed and running out of the room. She slowly traveled down the stone steps leading to the common room. Hermione reached the last step, taking a deep breath she entered the common room.

The fire crackled. No sight of any one. Hermione didn't know if she should be rejoicing or crying. Hermione went and sat in one of the three arm chairs near the fire. It comforted her, she hadn't sat here with them since last year, she remembered comforting Harry late at night, Oh the thing's that Harry and her talked about.

He was always the one that would understand her. Always… Even in a time like this Harry respected her descian. He was a great friend. Hermione absently stared into the fire, it licked the sides of the fire place, eventually turning to a dull flame. Hermione looked down at her watch, 11:39pm, They mustn't of forgiven me, she thought. Hermione went to get up but was being held down by a strong grasp on her shoulder.

"Ow, Let go!" She told the person. Hermione looked up and was greeted by the red shag of a certain Weasley.

"Please Ron, Let go…" She whimpered " Your hurting me."

"Tell me you finally realized you were wrong for once! Tell me your not going back to the ferret." He spat angrily.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked holding back the tears.

"Not coming, Now TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" He said in a deathly whisper.

"Please let go!" She begged. Ron still held on to her shoulder, moving in front of her he placed his right hand on her throat, she gasped.

"r-r-o-n p-l-e-a-se" She gasped. Ron had a look of pure hatred. If looks could kill, there wouldn't be any more Hermione Granger.

"TELL ME YOU AREN'T TALKING TO MALFOY!" Hermione was desperate for air, she raised her foot and kicked Ron in the groin, Gasping for air she struggled to get up. She looked at Ron who was on the ground clutching himself.

"Draco would have never touched me like that, I was wrong about you! You're a bastard!" Hermione went to run for the stairs, Ron grabbed her left leg and looked into her eyes. He did something no one ever thought he would do, he grabbed Hermione and slapped her. Hermione blacked out from the force.

__

Sorry for the lateness, hate it? Love it? Review it! Or no more chaps! So review!

Katrina


	11. Chapter 11 Deathly Glares

****

Chapter 11 Deathly Glares

I know, This has not been updated since September 14th, and I'm soo sorry about that! I re-read this story just to refresh my memory and I must say, it is my favourite story that I've written so far. Which leads me to believe it is a shame to have not updated it sooner! I'm also again, very sorry. Life's been super stressful ect.

Please everyone review! Might make me update sooner.

Hermione drowsily pulled her head off the cold stone floor, she could see the fire flickering out of the corner of her eye. She pulled herself up off the floor, It wasn't even light out yet, Darkness surrounded the castle. Hermione swayed slightly as she looked around. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. All she remembered was Ron, yelling at her… Hermione shook her head. She remembered. Hermione was angry and horrified at the same time. She never ever thought Ron, the older brother figure she had would ever touch her like that.

She brushed a couple of pieces of hair off her face, a warm red liquid came off on her hand. She was instantly reminded of what he did to her as her cheek sent pain through out her body. Hermione groaned and fell back into the near by armchair. Blood dripped down her face, she had a cut or something above her right eyebrow which was bleeding a horrendous amount .She felt so horribly dizzy. It would be much easier for her to spend the night down here then risk falling on her travels up the girl's staircase. Hermione thought about it for a while then without warning she drifted off into a horrible sleep.

__

"Ow, Let go!" She told the person. Hermione looked up and was greeted by the red shag of a certain Weasley.

"Please Ron, Let go…" She whimpered " Your hurting me."

"Tell me you finally realized you were wrong for once! Tell me your not going back to the ferret." He spat angrily.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked holding back the tears.

"Not coming, Now TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" He said in a deathly whisper.

"Please let go!" She begged. Ron still held on to her shoulder, moving in front of her he placed his right hand on her throat, she gasped.

"R-R-o-n p-l-e-a-se" She gasped. Ron had a look of pure hatred. If looks could kill, there wouldn't be any more Hermione Granger.

"TELL ME YOU AREN'T TALKING TO MALFOY!" Hermione was desperate for air, she raised her foot and kicked Ron in the groin, gasping for air she struggled to get up. She looked at Ron who was on the ground clutching himself.

"Draco would have never touched me like that, I was wrong about you! You're a bastard!" Hermione went to run for the stairs, Ron grabbed her left leg and looked into her eyes. He did something no one ever thought he would do, he grabbed Hermione and slapped her. Hermione fell to the ground hitting her head hard.

Hermione awoke again panting for air. It was around the fourth time she had been snapped back into the real world. She wiped some sweat off her forehead, well the mixture of sweat and blood. Hermione had no energy to move, let alone wipe the blood away from her face and possibly clean up her blood stained robes. Hermione's head hung limply over her right shoulder. Crookshanks jumped into her lap, mewing softly. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out yet again.

XxXxXxX

Harry woke to Crookshanks jumping on his chest. Harry groaned rubbing his eyes, reaching over to his night table patting around searching for his glasses. Harry sleepily grabbed them and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Crookshanks?" Harry whispered in a raspy voice. Crookshanks simply just pawed at his chest and mewed.

"Shouldn't you be with Hermione?" Harry asked trying to clear his throat. Crookshanks simply jumped off of Harry's chest and pawed at the door. Harry had a small sinking feeling in his stomach. Harry followed the cat down the stairs and into the common room. He looked at the clock it was ten past four in the morning. The dull common room fire gave the room an eerie feeling. Harry noticed a stray arm hanging over the side of one of the common room chairs by the fire. His curiosity got the best of him and he went over to investigate. Immediately he began to panic.

Hermione Granger, sit slumped over in the arm chair by the fire, blood covered her face and her robes, Crookshanks jumped up on her lap and began to paw at her cheek. Harry was in total shock, not only did she have blood all over her, her face was also covered in nasty purple bruises.

Harry's first instinct was to get Ron. He sprinted for the stairs and ran quickly as he could to the boy's dormitory. Ron's curtains were pulled and he could hear the faint snoring of Neville and Dean. Seamus was always a light sleeper but he could generally hear Ron snoring, but this night was different.

"Ron, Ron , Ron!" Harry whispered hopefully as he entered the room. Harry didn't hear a response, he rushed to Ron's bed and pulled back the curtains. Ron lay there, his eyes were open and his head turned towards Harry.

"Yea?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione, you gotta come! She's been hurt, really badly." Harry said out of breath.

"What about her?" Ron said in an odd tone.

"She's been hurt, there's blood all over her, something happened, I think she's been attacked!" Harry said as he pulled Ron out of his bed. Harry had a feeling of guilt that flowed through his body. He just got out of control, it's true that he wanted Hermione to suffer the pain or something close to what he was enduring, but he never meant to hurt her. After he left her he was just so angry. He couldn't even sleep.

Ron jumped out of bed and ran with Harry back down the boy's stair case into the common room. Hermione was in the exact same position and Crookshanks was still found on her lap , as if trying to wake her. Ron's mouth hung open. He did this to her, it was totally his fault. All he wanted at the moment was for Hermione to be alright and to forgive him. Ron didn't see it happening, how would he explain this to Harry? What would Draco do to him? A certain flash back flew into his mind.

__

"Don't you ever fucking touch or talk to Hermione and I ever again! Clear? I'll curse you to hell if you do, and thats not the worst I will do. Mark my words." Draco told him in a cold tone. He raised his wand to Ron's face , mumbled something and left.

****

I'm sorry again, but please please please review!

Katrina


End file.
